Molten
Molten is one of the two clones of a puppet created by Red Eyes Inc. Appearance Ipsilon Timeline: Molten is maroon or burgundy in colour. He has a resized like head with rat-like ears and aqua horns. He has black eyes with yellow hexagonal pupils and Ratblood leaking out. He has very sharp teeth with Ratblood leaking out of them. He has six long fingers and digits and a long tail made out of Ratblood, her legs and torso are made out of Ratblood. He sometimes wear a damaged top hat. Upsilon Timeline: Molten is purple in colour. He has a round head with rat-like ears and lavender horns. He has black eyes with white pupils and Ratblood leaking out. He has a wide grin with sharp teeth with Ratblood leaking out of them. He has six digits on each hand. Her legs and torso are made out Ratblood. Story Molten was created by Red Eyes Inc in 1964 as a clone of an unknown hand-puppet. He tried to kill everyone in the Asylum/Laboratory but failed. After the army investigated the building, Molten escaped from the building. Eight years later, Molten found a village looking town, he goes after an Investigator named Joe Flagg and tries to kill everyone in the town but Joe almost kills her, after that he left the town. 30 years in 2002, Molten was salvaged by someone from the Upsilon Timeline named "Taine Rodgers" for parts but he hid in his suitcase until Taine arrived to his house. He hid in his attic to kill him when he goes up there. After 6 days, an animatronic with the name of Innard burned the house down where Upsilon Molten, Larriee and Taine Rodgers died in the fire, but Alp, Lefty and Upsilon Nightmare tried to escape the fire but they get killed by Ipsilon Nightmare before they can escape. Behaviour in Part 2 Ipsilon Molten Molten is the sixth and final character you salvage, he hides in your suitcase. He doesn't appear until you go to the attic. If you stay up there for too long you will see her charge towards you and kill you. Upsilon Molten Molten is the third character you salvage, he hides under your car. He appears in your basement. If you see her, he will play red light, green light with you then he'll go away. Behaviour (FNaF Custom Night Parody) Ipsilon Molten Molten appears in front of you, asleep. He gets agitated by noise and heat, when he wakes up, turn either the Air Conditioner or the Music Box on to calm her down or your run will end with an unpleasant surprise. Upsilon Molten Molten appears in the tunnels. When he attacks, you will hear her music box, then close the tunnel door or your run will end with a jumpscare. Behaviour (The Ultimate Crossover) Molten will wander around the building through rooms, looking for you. If you open a door to a room that Molten is currently in, you will see her behind the door and kill you thus ending your run. Audio file:airconditioning.ogg file:musicbox.ogg Category:Clones Category:Entities Category:Red Eyes Inc. Category:Characters